Across My Memory
by LittleMuscovy
Summary: A short story of a past with Ivan and Anastasia. Rochu if you squint a the bottom half. T cause I'm paranoid. Reviews Greatly Appriciated, even flaming, bashing, and insults. But It'd be nicer to have happy reviews.


**Hey People! :D This is little muscovy talking... Hope you forgive my bad stories! And hopefully you enjoy this one! I worked hard on it!**

* * *

"VANYAAAAA!" Yells a young woman, a pout on her face as she marches  
towards a pale haired man near the balcony in the back of a large  
beautiful palace.

"Vanya! You said you'd dance with me tonight! Where have you been?"  
The pretty girl questions, crossing her arms angrily, making the violet  
eyed man chuckle.

"Anastasia, you're father would scold you for being so unlady like!" He  
smiles as her pout gets more exaggerated.

"Don't nag me like my father Ivan. I already get enough complaints from  
him!" He only smiles and kisses her forehead.

"Come on my dear, lets get you back inside before your father notices."  
Ivan takes her hand and leads her back inside as she now smiles.

"You know Ivan, I don't get why papa doesn't like you, you're too  
sweet!" He smiles even brighter

"Try telling him that." He replies as he walks into the extravagant  
ballroom, people twirling gracefully around, the women looking like  
overgrown flowers with overtly poofy dresses with many frills, the king  
and queen watch happily from the thrones of bright red.

Ivan and Anastasia watch for a brief moment before Anastasia gets an  
idea and suddenly pulls out Ivan to the dance floor, panicking the poor  
man.

"A-Anastasia?" He says, starting to dance to avoid messing up the  
other people.

"I had to! Cause I know you wouldn't dance with me otherwise!" She says

smiling, feeling no regret whatsoever. So Ivan sighs and twirls her,  
much to the young girls delight.

Soon the two became lost in their own world, twirling and moving to the  
beat, Ivan surprisingly graceful while Anastasia is a bit clumsy in  
comparison to her Vanya. And soon -much to Anastasia's disappointment-  
the song ends on a powerful sad note, partners bowing to eachother  
before going onto the next song; giving Ivan a chance to scurry away  
with Anastaisa chasing after.

"That was fun! Can we pleaasse do another one Vanya?" She says smiling  
brightly, tugging on his sleeve and doing her best at a puppy dog face.  
And much to her dismay he shakes his head.

"No, only one because your father will kill me if I dance with you  
again..." he sighs.

"But... Vanya... I love you!" She says hugging him, earning her a  
soft smile.

"I love you too... but I'm not going to risk a argument with your  
father." She pouts yet again, making Ivan chuckle and give her a quick  
kiss on the cheek.

"Maybe when your father isn't watching, okay?" She nods and smiles  
back, giving Ivan a kiss on his nose: making a slight dust of pink  
flush to his cheeks.  
They remain in in a hugging position for a little while, until a loud  
sound of a gunshot going off; everything stopping in a heart beat.

"What...?" Ivan questions, moving to get a look outside a window,  
suddenly everything seemed to explode into utter chaos.  
Ivan only glanced out the window a quick moment before the doors were  
suddenly burst through, showing the body's of the guards lain in the  
path the rebels took to get to the palace, the angry men shooting at  
the people trying to save the royal family, yet to notice Ivan  
protecting the terrified Anastasa, Ivan hoping for a brief moment that  
he might be able to get Anastasia secretly out of there; but his hope  
was short lived. Soon a few men took notice and grabbed Ivan and began  
pulling Anastasia from his grip, Ivan and she tried to fight them away  
but soon more men came and subdued a screaming Ivan, Anastasia reaching  
for him, crying out and pleading for Ivan to save her; but try as he  
might he couldn't break free.

"Line them up!" A man shouted, lining up the royal family, one of the  
men loading up a gun.

"NO! STOP! PLEASE!" Ivan begged and pleaded, eyes beginning to water  
up, flinching as the gun was shot and the king falls to the ground.  
Dead.

"STOP! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" Ivan yells again, one of the men  
holding him down sighs.

"We're getting rid of this horrible monarchy.." another shot, their  
mother dead, and right after the oldest sister, then the middle sister,  
and now it's Anastasia's turn.

"NO! STOP! PLEASE DON'T TAKE AWAY THE ONLY THING I LOVE!" He screams  
out, tears threatening to over flow, Anastasia already crying.

"I-It's okay Vanya. Please just remember I lov-" before she can even  
finish the gun goes off, Ivan screaming bloody murder as the tears  
fall, struggling to go to her dead body. But the gun goes off once  
more, killing the youngest boy. Ivan about to break free is suddenly  
hit on the back of the head with the bottom of the gun.. And with that  
Ivan collapses...

.oOOo.  
"Ivaaaaaaaan?" A young looking man calls out. Scanning the old  
abandoned palace with beautiful bronze colored eyes. His long black  
pony tail swishing gently as he looks around.  
The man soon notices Ivan staring at a large portrait of a family with  
heartbroken violet eyes. A hand set gently upon it.

"Ivan...?" The raven haired man asks worriedly. Not liking the look on  
Ivan's face.  
Ivan jumps slightly, startled out of the horrible memories he was going  
though.

"Oh... Yao... what are you doing here?" He questions softly, the  
heartbroken look still on his face.

"I came looking for you... we were supposed to meet at your house to  
talk about strengthening our friendship..." he says calmly, examing  
Ivan's face. It looked as if... he had been crying...

"Oh... I'm sorry... I got a little sidetracked..." Yao nods slightly,  
looking up at the portrait.

"Who are they?" Yao questions, spotting the young beautiful girl.

"This is Anastasia and her family..." a broken looking smile on his  
face as he looks up at it again.

"I... was in love with Anastasia..." he says, not looking away from  
it. Yao feeling a pang of jealousy towards the girl, wondering if Ivan  
was still in love with her... he hoped not...

"... what happened to her?"  
Ivan goes silent for a long moment, making Yao fidget and wonder if he  
asked a bad question.

" ... my people shot her because they no longer wanted a monarchy..."  
he says looking down, his eyes blurring.

"Oh... I'm sorry... please don't cry..." but Ivan begins sobbing, Yao  
quickly hugging him.

"Ivan... I... want you to be happy... not sad..." another long  
silence, Ivan hugging Yao back.

"... why?"  
A blush, and a large nervous intake of air. "B-Because... I... love  
you Vanya..." Ivan's face goes a bright red. How long had it been since  
anyone's called him 'Vanya'?

"You... love me?" Ivan asks incase he heard wrong.  
Yao nods and proves it by quickly kissing Ivan on the lips.

"You may still like her... but I promise I can make you happy..." Ivan  
blinks, smiles, then kisses Yao quick back on the lips.

"I love you too Jao..." it's true, he does. But he hadn't done anything  
about it because first off, he worried Yao wouldn't feel the same way.  
And second... he worried that Anastasia would be sad.. but he realizes  
now that she would want him to be happy instead of beating himself up  
over being unable to save her..

"... let's go home Yiwan..." Yao says with a Bright smile, intertwining  
his hand with Ivan's as he begins to walk.  
Right before they leave Ivan glances back, smiling for real for the  
first in a long time. And he's sure Anastasia must be happy for him as  
well.


End file.
